He Completes Me
by Wilting Rose 08
Summary: One-shot. Harry just got back. He really needs to find his lover. Where is he? Or was it all a dream? Slash, written for animegurl088 as a birthday present.


-1Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: Written for animegurl088 as a birthday gift. A teensy, tiny lemon in here. Really, not enough to make you pucker. Still, though, it's the closest thing to one I've ever written, and if that kind of thing squicks you, ignore the part labeled as a flashback. Enjoy!

He Completes Me

Harry ran through the building, looking frantically from room to room, trying to find him, his beloved. He had only just gotten back, and had to know. Had to know if it had been real. Had to know if he was still wanted. Had to know it hadn't just been some amazing dream…

It had to be, though, didn't it? Didn't his waking up in the hospital wing probably prove that? He had probably simply been playing Quidditch, and been injured somehow, even though he didn't remember either. Glancing around, he realized how foolish this had been.

He stood, knowing he would have to be very, _very_ sneaky to get out of here unnoticed, and that it was only unbelievable good luck, even for him, that he hadn't been caught already. Looking around, however, he came to a startling, unfortunate conclusion… He had absolutely no idea where he was.

Except for the obvious, of course. He would have known if he had left the building and run outside. No, it was just that this was a part of the near castle that he had never seen before. Not that _that_ was surprising, per se, but still, it was upsetting.

He began searching for an exit. Two hours passed before he sank down a wall, completely overwhelmed. It had been so wonderful, but had it all been a dream after all?

He had woke in the middle of the Slytherin common room. Yes, even for him, that was odd. He had immediately found him, glancing at him with a furrowed brow, trying to figure out just who he was. Harry wasn't telling. At least, he hadn't been at that point.

Weeks, or what seemed like it, but, he supposed, if he _had_ been dreaming, it probably hadn't even been hours, had passed. They had grown closer, probably spurred on by the fact that, if what he said was true, Harry shouldn't leave his dorm room. Of course, why else would he be this young? Even Voldemort wouldn't have been thorough enough to de-age and polyjuice all of his Death Eaters simply to confuse the hell out of Harry. Granted, if it _was_ a dream, that would be one of those things that made perfect sense at the time, but drove you crazy wondering just_ why_ you'd had to do that once you woke.

'Yup,' Harry thought morosely, pulling his knees up under his chin. 'That was a pretty good sign of a dream.' He stood slowly, quite certain now that sitting in the same spot was the best way to get himself killed, as opposed to found, wrapped in warm arms, and taken to a comfy bed.

His thoughts to continued to stick with the man he had thought of, and hoped still would be, his lover.

_Flashback_

They fell into the bed, wrapped in each other's arms, kissing madly. Harry pulled at their clothes, wanting them gone _now_, damn it, while his lover simply grinned, before pulling his wand out of his pocket and vanishing them.

"Much better," Harry moaned as they rubbed against each other. He reached for the bedside table, and the lubricant hidden within, but his lover beat him to it.

"Come on, now, Harry," he purred, opening the bottle. "Just a little wider."

_End Flashback_

Harry blushed slightly, lost in his thoughts, and _still_ no closer to an exit. Honestly, _why_ were there so many corridors in Malfoy Manor?

He slumped down again, nearly ready to cry. 'Great,' he thought. 'I'm stuck in fucking _Malfoy Manor_, chasing something that was only a dream. _Why_ did no one stop me at Hogwarts? Oh yeah, I snuck out.'

"What are you doing down here?" a voice asked. Harry looked up in horror, beginning to back away. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry paused momentarily, wondering at the odd situation, before snapping out of it, hurrying to stand and run.

"Surely you haven't forgotten?"

Harry shook his head, almost afraid to admit as much. After all, what if it was all some evil, Death Eater trick, to make him _think_ it had happened?

"Harry, love, come here." As if to prove his point, he swooped down, picking Harry up off the ground. "And just how did you end up down here?" Looking around, Harry realized he was in the dungeons. He shuddered. "I was so worried, love. I went to the hospital wing to get you, or at least see you, but you weren't there. I was afraid you hadn't made it back after all, or that someone else had gotten to you first."

As he'd been talking, he had carried Harry into the main part of the house, continuing into the sitting room, and sitting down on the sofa with Harry still in his arms.

"I had to see you," Harry whispered. "Madame Pomfrey wasn't there when I awoke, so I snuck out, came here. I looked for you everywhere." He paused, burrowing into the strong chest, relishing in its warmth, in its _realness_. "Then I couldn't find you. And I was lost. And I figured it was just a dream. And if that was the case, the middle of Malfoy Manor wasn't exactly the safest place to be."

"I love you," Lucius replied, nuzzling back against Harry. "Have for years, or at least knew I would for years."

"I love you, too," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Lucius's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

They stayed that way all night, wrapped around each other, kissing, petting, cuddling, and not worrying. Not worrying about Voldemort, and what he would do when he learned his right-hand man was in love with the Boy-who-Lived. Not worrying about Dumbledore, and what he would do when he found out, either. Not worrying that, for Harry, it was only yesterday that they had sat in a very similar position, while for Lucius it was twenty years ago. Not worrying about anything but the one in their arms. The one who made their world complete.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it, Happy Birthday!


End file.
